


return.

by KuroZuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, M/M, Mentions of past self-harm, and shiro, keith is gay, lance is bi, so is allura, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroZuko/pseuds/KuroZuko
Summary: sunshine (10:34PM): guys?sunshine (10:34PM): i have some news for you.tookashit (10:36PM): If they're not good I don't want to know.sunshine (10:36PM): i'm pretty sure they're good. guess who just messaged me and told me they're moving back here?





	1. dem gud news

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so this is my first chat fic and also my first fic in english so please don't be too hard on me haha  
> sorry if this sucks and sorry it's so short, if i continue this the next ones will be longer  
> enjoy!!

**space patrol**

_6 participants_  
ravioli  
Keith  
sunshine  
mothership  
tookashit  
maltesers 

sunshine (10:34PM): guys?

sunshine (10:34PM): i have some news for you.

tookashit (10:36PM): If they're not good I don't want to know.

sunshine (10:36PM): i'm pretty sure they're good. guess who just messaged me and told me they're moving back here?

ravioli (10:36PM): hunk don't fuck w me i stg 

sunshine (10:40PM): i'm not.

sunshine (10:40PM): Attachment: 1 Image

sunshine (10:40PM): he said he'll be here tomorrow. 

ravioli (10:41PM): DUDE

ravioli (10:41PM): r we making plans or what 

sunshine (10:44PM): he said he'll need a few days to settle back in but we can hangout this weekend?

maltesers (10:47PM): what am i hearing? my husband is coming back?

ravioli (10:48PM): fuck off matthew

tookashit (10:48PM): Yeah, fuck off, Matthew.

ravioli (10:48PM): woah shiro what happened to "watch your language kids!!1!1!!!" ??????

tookashit (10:49PM): This is an exception. 

sunshine (10:56PM): he said he misses the café and his queen. so, to whoever wants to come, we'll be there on sat at around 10am.

mothership (11:02PM): that's my boy

mothership (11:02PM): tell him i miss him too and he's getting his coffee for free

ravioli (11:04PM): allura have u told him abt ur gf yet

mothership (11:05PM): no not yet why

ravioli (11:07PM): isn't she working on sat too???????????

mothership (11:07PM): yeah she is 

ravioli (11:09PM): holy fuck he's gonna lose his shit

mothership (11:10PM): i knowww <333

mothership (11:11PM): anyways i'm gonna head to bed now, gn buds!!

ravioli (11:12PM): goodnight mother 

 

___________________

 

Keith (8:26AM): sup fuckers what did i miss 

sunshine (9:14AM): well, lance is coming back today. 

Keith (9:23AM): oh.


	2. lance is back holy fuck!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is back wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank u for all the kudos n bookmarks n the lovely comments i love all of u  
> enjoy!!

**space patrol**

sunshine (12:09PM): so, Lance said he wants all of you to come. he misses you and wants to see all of you. so if you're not busy, again, 10am @ altea café. 

Keith (12:14PM): all of us?

sunshine (12:15PM): yes, Keith. all of us. you too. 

Keith (12:15PM): alright

 

**Keith → the tailor™**

Keith (12:20PM): hey, Lance?

the tailor™ (12:27PM): yea wassup buddy

Keith (12:29PM): are you really okay with me being there too?

the tailor™ (12:32PM): yes, keith, we've talked about this. i still love you and care about you as a friend, despite what happened. i haven't seen you in a year, of course i want to see you again. 

Keith (12:36PM): alright sorry

 

**space patrol**

ravioli (12:26PM): ill def b there can't wait to see the fuckhead again 

maltesers (12:28PM): me 2 i miss my boyfriend

tookashit (12:35PM): I'm breaking up with you, Matt. But, I'll be there if I can make it. I've been really busy with my work. 

maltesers (12:36PM): how could you takashi

maltesers (12:36PM): im deeply hurt

mothership (12:42PM): i'll be there too

mothership (12:42PM): obviously lmao

 

**maltesers → tookashit**

maltesers (12:40PM): hey babe u know i'm joking when i say shit like that in the gc rite??? ya know that i love u 

tookashit (12:56PM): Yeah yeah, of course. 

tookashit (12:56PM): I love you too. 

maltesers (12:59PM): <<33333 that's my boy 

 

**space patrol**

ravioli (3:26PM): yo hunk add lance back to the gc 

sunshine (3:27PM): will do. 

_sunshine added the tailor™ to the group chat_

mothership (3:32PM): LANCE w his iconic usernames i love him 

the tailor™ (3:32PM): ALLURA

the tailor™ (3:32PM): MY QUEEN

the tailor™ (3:32PM): HOW ARE YOU 

mothership (3:35PM): lance my child

mothership (3:35PM): im good wbu

the tailor™ (3:37PM): well

the tailor™ (3:37PM): i think i'm doing better?????

ravioli (3:37PM): LANCE YOU FUCKER

ravioli (3:38PM): YOURE BACK JESUS FUCK

the tailor™ (3:39PM): hey pidge!! yeah it's lovely to see you too!!!! i missed you too bud !!!!!!!!!!!!!

ravioli (3:41PM): shut the fuck up u shithead u know i love you

maltesers (3:41PM): pidge and feelings????

maltesers (3:41PM): STORYTIME: MY SISTER WAS REPLACED BY A CLONE??????

ravioli (3:45PM): you're just jealous because i don't love you 

sunshine (3:46PM): guys, c'mon. ):

the tailor™ (3:51PM): pidge don't be mean to my husband he doesn't deserve this 

maltesers (3:52PM): <333 love u lance 

Keith (3:56PM): hey guys

the tailor™ (3:57PM): hello emo boy

Keith (4:01PM): shut the fuck up im not emo

the tailor™ (4:02PM): your band merch collection says otherwise 

ravioli (4:03PM): modern love, y'all should date 

the tailor™ (4:05PM): i don't think my boyfriend would approve 

ravioli (4:06PM): your what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI i hope u enjoyed i'll see u guys soon <333


	3. abh modern renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hangout again n pidge and hunk r worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i've decided that i'll TRY to update daily, no promises tho  
> also i think this length is ok so  
> enjoy!!

**space patrol**

 

the tailor™ (4:10PM): my boyfriend??

ravioli (4:12PM): hunk did you know about this 

sunshine (4:15PM): uhh... maybe?

the tailor™ (4:17PM): yeah his name is Lotor i met him when i went back to Cuba 

the tailor™ (4:18PM): we've only been dating for about two months but he's moving here soon and i really wanna introduce him to you guys ://

sunshine (4:20PM): yeah sure buddy! i'm glad you're happy. 

the tailor™ (4:21PM): 420 blaze it lmao

the tailor™ (4:21PM): i have failed. 

maltesers (4:22PM): lmao das me 

ravioli (4:23PM): yes matt you are a failure we all know that

maltesers (4:23PM): shut up gremlin 

 

**ravioli → sunshine**

 

ravioli (5:12PM): hey hunk, keith hasn't been talking in the gc at all and he's ignoring my texts do u think he's ok orrrrr :///

sunshine (5:26PM): honestly, i think it's the thing with Lance coming back and his boyfriend and stuff. i messaged him too and he's ignoring mine as well. maybe we should ask him tomorrow when we see him?

ravioli (5:27PM): aight les do that

\------------------------------------

**space patrol**

 

the tailor™ (7:34PM): guys hanging w y'all today was so much fun thank u for coming ://

the tailor™ (7:34PM): also hunk my mom wants 2 know if u liked yr present 

sunshine (7:36PM): no problem buddy! and yes, tell her i'm totally loving the gloves. lol. 

ravioli (7:41PM): HEY why didn't she get me a present i'm suing mamá mcclain 

the tailor™ (7:42PM): sorry pidgey ur not her son ok, she said she's adopting u too tho and she's getting u one when i go back again 

ravioli (7:49PM): im taking it back i love mamá mcclain 

mothership (8:01PM): i missed hanging with u too lance, my gf loved you too!!

mothership (8:01PM): also ur eyeshadow was bomb as fuck which palette did u use 

the tailor™ (8:03PM): i can't believe you never told me about her, she's a goddess just like u <33

the tailor (8:03PM): also it's abh modern renaissance i got u one too you're welcome 

sunshine (8:05PM): isn't that like really expensive?

mothership (8:06PM): YES IT IS LANCE ARE YOU CRAZY

the tailor™ (8:06PM): <333

mothership (8:06PM): NO LANCE STOP IT IM PAYING YOU BACK 

the tailor™ (8:07PM): <333

Keith (8:10PM): yeah today was fun, thank u for letting me come 

the tailor™ (8:11PM): K E I T H 

the tailor™ (8:11PM): WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS. S O. MANY TIMES I SWEAR TO HOD FUCKC

Keith (8:13PM): yeah yeah i know sorry 

 

**ravioli → Keith**

 

ravioli (7:49PM): queef buddy, u doin ok?

Keith (7:50PM): why wouldn't i be?

Keith (7:50PM): also don't call me that you dumbass

ravioli (7:52PM): like i kno we talked abt this today and stuff and u said u we're doing okay but we know you're not 

ravioli (7:52PM): im not good w,, ya know,,,, Feelings n stuff but we're here for you if you needa talk ok? we get why you'd feel shitty 

Keith (7:59PM): thanks pidge, means a lot

 

**ravioli → sunshine**

ravioli (8:00PM): i think he's doing a bit better now knowing he's not alone but maybe u should msg him too idk ur better w words

sunshine (8:02PM): alright, will do. 

 

**sunshine → Keith**

 

sunshine (8:03PM): Keith?

Keith (8:05PM): pidge already talked to me hunk i'm telling you i'm alright 

sunshine (8:06PM): no you're not. and that's okay. we're not gonna force you to talk to us or anything but i can just imagine how you must be feeling right now and i know it sucks. so if you need our help, we care about you and we're here for you. 

Keith (8:07PM): thanks hunk, you guys are great 

 

**space patrol**

 

the tailor™ (11:43PM): guys i really need to get a job send help please sos 

mothership (11:46PM): come work in the café!! we're looking for someone 

tookashit (11:52PM): I just want to remind you that he once put salt into my coffee instead of sugar. 

maltesers (11:53PM): damn shiro. why u gotta expose him like that

the tailor™ (11:54PM): S H I R O 

the tailor™ (11:54PM): i can't believe this 

the tailor™ (11:54PM): exposed by my own father 

Keith (11:59PM): do y'all remember when he gave me that coffee that was like, 99% milk

Keith (11:59PM): me, a lactose intolerant boy

the tailor™ (12:01AM): NOT YOU TOO KEITH

the tailor™ (12:01AM): IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT I FORGOT YOU WERE LACTOSE INTOLERANT 

the tailor™ (12:01AM): anyway i'm gna go cry myself to sleep now, gn guys

Keith (12:02AM): goodnight lance 

mothership (12:02AM): im getting u the job 

mothership (12:03AM): goodnight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this chapter!!  
> comments r always appreciated.  
> i love u guys <333

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hope it wasn't TOO bad  
> comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated thank u sm  
> see you!!


End file.
